El pianista de mi corazón
by WarriorOfLight5
Summary: Sinbad es un pianista muy reconocido, su mejor amigo es Ja'far del cual esta enamorado y compone hermosas melodias dedicadas a el. Pero el amor no es siempre como nosotros lo esperamos, pues a veces puede ser un dolor clavado en el corazon con una daga. Esta es la forma que tienen dos personas que se aman descubrir tal sentimiento, como una flor que vive y luego muere.


**Los personajes de Magi no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka, yo solo los cogi para hacer este fanfic.**

Desde muy pequeño Ja'far había adorado como su mejor amigo Sinbad, tocaba aquel bello instrumento. El piano, sus padres le regalaron uno cuando cumplió los siete años, el joven había amado aquella dulce melodía que emitía y no tardo mucho en empezar a ir a clases de piano. Ja'far que era su vecino, lo escuchaba todas las tardes tocar y es que Sinbad, tocaba siempre daba igual si el día fuera gris o si fuera de color, siempre su piano emitía hermosas canciones. Desde las baladas mas clásicas hasta canciones de amor compuestas por el mismo. Algunas tardes el albino iba a hacerle compañía y se quedaba a su lado, mientras Sinbad tocaba con tanta emoción.

El joven no tardo en hacerse famoso y con tan solo dieciséis años comenzó a dar grandes recitales, las salas se llenaban a tope solo por escucharlo tocar. Allí también estaba Ja'far siempre apoyándolo, yendo a donde fuera Sinbad pues según el de ojos ámbar su inspiración era su mejor amigo. Lo que Ja'far no sabia era que cada vez que Sinbad componía una melodía de amor, iba dedicada al albino. Por eso lo que no podía expresar con palabras lo expresaba con su música.

Con veinticinco años, Sinbad se había vuelto muy famoso su música y el habían tocado en casi todos los lugares del mundo. Pero fue también a esa edad que el joven Sinbad cayo en la ruina. Todo comenzó después de un recital, Ja'far había ido a verle junto con el una joven chica. Sinbad no pudo evitar fijarse en que ambos parecían muy unidos, trato de quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza y concentrarse en el recital que estaba dando. Sin embargo las dudas y los celos estaban ahí pegandole mientras tocaba. Cuando termino el recital, se dirigió a cambiarse el traje y fue cuando Ja'far se acerco junto con la chica.

-Has estado genial Sin, como siempre-le respondió Ja'far sonriendo, Sinbad le respondió con la misma sonrisa.

-Sabes que soy el mejor, no tienes porque recordarmelo.-Bromeo y los tres soltaron una risa.

-Sin, quería presentarte a alguien...-Dijo Ja'far abrazando a la chica por a cintura.-Ella es mi prometida, quería que tu fueras el primero en saberlo-

-¡Oh! Pues felicidades.-Respondió Sinbad como si nada.-Si me disculpáis...tengo que cambiarme y salir, ya nos veremos.

El hombre salio a toda prisa de allí, cuando Ja'far dijo aquellas palabras a Sinbad se le había detenido el corazón por un instante. De sus ojos no salieron lagrimas, pero de sus manos y junto con una partitura las mas bella y a la vez triste de las melodías fue compuesta por el. La melodía comenzaba con dulzura, recordando así los años de su infancia junto con el chico de las pecas, luego se distanciaba pues con sus viajes Ja'far no había podido acompañarlo y finalmente, se rompía en la mas pura tristeza como se rompió su corazón al recibir tal noticia.

Sinbad había comenzado a componer las mas tristes melodías, la gente fue dejando de ir a sus recitales pues siempre, salían llorando incluso hubo quien dijo, que notaba el corazón roto del pianista. La música es poderosa, antiguamente la gente reflejaba sus sentimientos en esta y así podían transmitir lo que sentían.

Era el día de la boda de Ja'far y allí estaba Sinbad, sonriendo como si nada pero aquella astilla seguía clavada en su corazón. Ja'far el cual había sido testigo de como Sinbad llegaba a la cima y luego caía en picado, le había pedido que no fuera a la boda sin embargo nada pudo impedírselo.

-En esta día tan especial para mi mejor amigo, he decidido componer una bella canción, para que sean felices y este día quede marcado no solo en los corazones de ellos dos si no en los de todos.-Dijo Sinbad pues ese seria su regalo de bodas.

Muchos ya se temían lo peor e incluso estaban por abandonar la boda, sin embargo Ja'far pidió que le dieran una oportunidad al pianista. Sinbad sabia que muchos estaban decepcionados con el, todos pensaban que había estado bajo una depresión pero no sabían la verdad. Sinbad se sentó y comenzó a tocar el piano, de las teclas salia una música romántica, dulce y tierna. Estaba claro a quien se la dedicaba, no era para la pareja si no, era para Ja'far solo para el. Muchos lloraron pero no por pena ni por dolor, si no porque sintieron en sus corazones el bello amor que quería transmitir Sinbad. El albino se quedo a un lado mirando como el de cabellos morados tocaba, como había tocado en el pasado.

Dicen que con los años un corazón roto se puede reparar, Sinbad vivía en una buena casa no había sabido nada mas sobre Ja'far en años. Supuso que tendría hijos y que estaría ocupado en el trabajo, Sinbad había dejado de tocar el piano. Muchas veces se sentaba en un pequeño sofá que tenia, junto con una copa de vino del caro y se quedaba observando el piano. Aquel día era una bella noche de invierno, Sinbad llevaba puesto un traje y se había sentado a contemplar el piano. Los recuerdos no tardaron en venir, sus padres regalandole el piano y Ja'far yendo todos los días a su casa para escucharle tocar.

Cerro los ojos pues aquello le dolía, incluso se culpaba así mismo de no haberse confesado nunca, pues deseaba mas tocar antes de que pensar en sus sentimientos. Ademas cuando empezó a viajar, no le extraño que el albino se buscara a alguien mejor. Pues se había quedado solo mientras que el, siempre había estado rodeado de gente y ahora...vivía solo en una gran casa pero que estaba vacía así como su corazón.

Justo aquella noche alguien llamo a la puerta, sacando al hombre de todos sus pensamientos. Se levanto y dejo la copa sobre la mesa, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Ja'far se le veía muy bien a pesar de haber pasado ya los años.

-Buenas noches Sin...la gente me dijo que vivías aquí y bueno yo, quería pasar a verte-dijo el albino mirando hacia otro lado, como si no pudiera mirar a Sinbad a los ojos.

-Así es, vivo aquí...¿Quieres pasar?-pregunto el hombre sin saber muy bien que decir, hacia años que no veía a su amigo y ahora los nervios le podían.

-Si no es molestia, con permiso...-susurro Ja'far en lo que entraba, Sinbad lo llevo hasta el salón.

El cual estaba perfectamente decorado, las paredes blancas y lisas, una mesa de cristal junto con un florero, algún que otro cuadro de sus recitales colgados, un sofá rojo de cuero en medio y dos pequeños negros a los lados, en frente de estos estaba el piano con su banqueta y algún que otro mueble para guardar papeles. También había una puerta que daba a un amplio jardín con piscina, pero la puerta estaba cerrada y la piscina tapada. Ja'far se quedo observando todo asombrado y es que el pianista había conseguido mucho dinero, pudo ver la copa de vino sobre la mesa, también se había dado cuenta de la poca iluminación que había tenido la casa hasta que cuando llego el, entonces Sinbad había encendido las luces.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? Tengo de todo-le dijo cuando vio que el albino se había fijado en la copa de vino.

-No, gracias yo no bebo...ademas creo que si me tomo un café ahora ya no voy a dormir pero gracias.-Le agradeció el joven mientras miraba el florero de cristal que tenia sobre la mesa, con unas flores rojas.

-Ponte cómodo, estas en tu casa.-Dijo esta vez el de cabellos morados mientras volvía a coger su copa de vino y se sentaba en uno de los sofás pequeños. Ja'far se sentó en el sofá rojo, se le hacia raro empezar a hablar con Sinbad.

-Me han dicho que ya no tocas el piano-fue lo único que le salio de la boca y se llamo estúpido, pues a lo mejor no era un buen recuerdo para Sinbad.

-Así es...lo deje cuando paso un año de tu boda, decidí que ya era hora de dejarlo-le explico mientras movía la copa en círculos.

-Lo siento...no se que te impulso a dejarlo pero, tocabas tan bien incluso cuando tocabas melodías tristes llenabas los corazones de la gente-respondió y esta vez se quiso pegar contra la pared.

-Gracias pero aun así hay un momento en la vida en el que dices basta, yo ya he ganado suficiente con esto, me da para vivir y ya no me siento capaz de volver a tocar-le explico Sinbad con una sonrisa algo débil y cansada.

-Sin...no te ves bien ¿No quieres que me vaya?-pregunto Ja'far preocupado y Sinbad solo negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero que te quedes, hace años que no nos vemos si te vas por mi culpa jamas me lo perdonaría.-respondió volviendo a sonreír.

-Sin yo...vine para hablar contigo sobre un tema, por eso es que he venido hasta aquí.-Ja'far tras decir aquello miro hacia otro lado, sin poder evitarlo.

-Claro, conmigo puedes hablar de cualquier cosa.-Respondió Sinbad algo preocupado al ver así a su amigo.

-Me entere de esto hace poco y necesito que...por favor me digas si es verdad o no...-Continuo Ja'far y el pianista se preocupo algo mas, no le gustaba ver a su amigo así.-Me dijeron que tu llevabas años enamorado de mi ¿Es cierto?

Sinbad se quedo helado ante aquello, jamas se lo había dicho a nadie ¿Como era posible que lo supiera? No supo que decir, se había quedado en blanco pero una suave risa se le escapo de los labios, Sinbad había comenzado a reírse.

-Ja'far...¿Que clase de tontería es esa? No me gastes estas bromas, ademas seria raro ambos somos hombres...-Respondió fingiendo lo mejor que podía, claro que estaba enamorado de el, sentía como las lagrimas le ardían en los ojos pero...¿Que mas podía hacer?

Su mejor amigo y único amor, estaba casado, seguro que tenia una familia y no quería romper todo aquello. Por mas que el corazón se le partiese. Sin embargo, el hombre no se dio cuenta de que las mentiras no funcionaban con el chico que le conocía desde hacia tantos años. Ja'far apretó los puños, se acerco a el y le dio una bofetada, aquello descoloco a Sinbad totalmente. Se llevo una mano a la mejilla afectada y miro a su amigo.

-¡Eres idiota Sinbad!-le chillo Ja'far mientras volvía a sentarse y esta vez era el quien dejaba caer las lagrimas, sabiendo lo estúpido que se veía.

-Ja'far...-susurro su nombre levantándose de donde estaba, para así sentarse a su lado y pasar un brazo por sus hombros, atrayendolo hacia el y abrazándolo.

-¿Por que nunca me lo dijiste? ¿Creías que sonriendo y riendo no me iba a dar cuenta? Eres idiota...-le recrimino y Sinbad solo volvió a reír.-¿¡Que es tan divertido!?-esta vez se había enfadado.

-Ay Ja'far...me conoces muy bien, si no te lo dije era porque tu te ibas a casar, eras feliz y yo no soy quien para arrebatarte esa felicidad.-Explico mientras que con la otra mano le apartaba las lagrimas de la cara.-No se como te habrás dado cuenta o quien te lo dijo pero...lo nuestro era imposible...

-¡Te equivocas!-le corto Ja'far de repente.-Fue hace unos años cuando me di cuenta, justo cuando dejaste de tocar...yo te partí el corazón y por eso tu carrera se fue al carajo y no solo eso, encima fui tan estúpido de herirte tantas veces sin darme cuenta. Por eso vine hoy a verte, para remediar el daño que te había hecho.-Respondió Ja'far dejando que el mayor le quitara las lagrimas, las cuales poco a poco iban dejando se salir.

-No tienes porque remediar nada Ja'far, tu no lo sabias y yo fui un estúpido por no decírtelo nunca tu ya tienes tu vida hecha, no rompas nada de eso por mi.-Le pidió con una sonrisa, la cual Ja'far deseaba quitársela porque no entendía como podía sonreír en una situación como esa.

-Pues ya es tarde...poco después de casarme me divorcie...-le dijo mirando a otro lado y dejando a Sinbad con los ojos abiertos como platos.-En realidad...nunca llegue a amarla, solo estaba con ella porque compartíamos el mismo gusto musical, en verdad yo...te echaba de menos...-confeso sonrojándose y tapándose la cara.

-Ya veo...lo siento, no se que decirte-respondió ahora Sinbad se había quedado en blanco.

-¡Deja de ser tan estúpido, solo no digas nada y besame!-le chillo esta vez el albino con ganas de estrangularlo, a veces Sinbad era muy listo pero otras...o se lo decías o no se daba cuenta.

Sinbad tomo aire, cogió de las mejillas al joven y beso sus labios. Fue entonces cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer poco a poco, dejándose escuchar las gotas golpear contra la ventana. Mientras Sinbad besaba con fuerza los labios de su amado, los cuales llevaba toda la vida muriéndose por besar. Al fin eran suyos y no desaprovecharía aquella oportunidad de poder besarlos. Ja'far por otro lado correspondió al beso con la misma fuerza, pero no con la misma ansia que tenia Sinbad. Sus mejillas se habían teñido de rojo pero poco le importaba pues con los ojos cerrados no veía nada, solo disfrutaba de la unión de sus labios con los de Sinbad. El pianista no tardo en pedir un poco mas, lamiendo así los labios del menor pidiéndole que abriera un poco mas la boca para dar paso a juntar no solo sus labios, si no también sus lenguas. Ja'far se lo permitió a la vez que rodeaba el cuello del mayor y deshacía la coleta que tenia puesta. De un momento a otro el beso se había vuelto mas ardiente pero decidieron dejarlo ahí, no fueran a hacer cosas de las que luego se arrepintieran...o quizá no.

Al recuperarse ambos se habían quedado en blanco, permanecían en silencio abrazados. Sinbad se había recostado en el sofá y acariciaba con suavidad la espalda del albino, tranquilos que aun lleva la ropa puesta, mientras que este permanecía con la cabeza recostada sobre el pecho del pianista. Escuchaba los latidos acelerados de Sinbad, su corazón iba tan rápido por el y de solo pensarlo se le escapaba una sonrisa. Ja'far alzo la vista y Sinbad le devolvió la mirada, esta vez fue Ja'far quien le dio un pequeño beso, que no duro mucho pues quería pedirle otra cosa.

-Sin...¿Me harías un ultimo favor?-pregunto el de las pecas mirándolo a los ojos.

-Por supuesto...¿Que deseas?-respondió Sinbad aun con las caricias.

-¿Podrías tocar una ultima vez para mi?-pidió. Sinbad soltó un suspiro y miro a los ojos al menor.

-Solo una ultima vez...-respondió aunque en el fondo se alegraba de poder sacarle mas melodías al piano por una ultima vez.

Cuando Ja'far se quito de encima suya, Sinbad le pidió que apagara las luces y que encendiera las velas del salón. Ja'far no tardo en hacerle caso, una vez formado el ambiente Sinbad comenzó a tocar las teclas. Las canciones tristes se habían quedado atrás, las melodías felices también y como ultima melodía que iba a tocar Sinbad, toco algo romántico para su amado amigo. Una melodía que explicaba el transcurso de su amor, el comienzo de su amistad cuando el joven Ja'far se había mudado a la casa vecina, los primeros momentos a los que le había dedicado su atención tanto al piano como a su nuevo amigo, el cual no se interesaba en nada por la música clásica pero que poco a poco comenzó a emocionarle tanto como a el. Continuo por cuando se dio cuenta de que le amaba y ahí la melodía sonaba algo mas feliz, luego el decaer al saber que el amor de su vida se iba y por ultimo, el regreso de este.

Aquella melodía solo eran capaces de entenderla los dos amantes, solo ellos entendían su bello significado y no solo eso. En verdad fue la ultima melodía de Sinbad, eran comienzos de primavera de ese mismo año, Ja'far y el habían estado todo el invierno juntos y esa era la única canción que salia del piano de Sinbad. El pianista no tardo en decaer por la misma enfermedad que se había llevado a su padre, Ja'far estuvo con el hasta el final de sus días. En principios de verano, la muerte se llevaba a Sinbad con salo treinta y un años.

Ja'far se encontraba recogiendo las cosas de la casa de Sinbad, la cual había puesto en venta no quería permanecer mas allí pues todo le recordaba a el. Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando, el sonido de un piano le llamo la atención. Bajo corriendo las escaleras y el mismo juraría haber visto a Sinbad tocando el piano, sin embargo lo vio solo durante unos momentos. Fue breve, pero lo que le congelo la sangre fue que el piano, estaba tocando solo. Estaba tocando aquella melodía, que le había pedido la noche que se reencontraron, no solo el lo escucho si no que los vecinos también. Ja'far dejo caer las lagrimas pues aquel hombre había sido el pianista de su corazón, el cual a pesar de haberse ido le seguía dedicando baladas de amor donde estuviese.


End file.
